hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5153 (23rd April 2019)
Summary Brody snaps and kidnaps Laurie, comparing him to Buster and trying to get him to confess. Later, Laurie gets angry with Sinead, but they are interrupted by Hannah. Peri and Ste have an explosive row, in which Peri tells Ste about Jonny's feelings for her. Lisa and Martine try to cheer up Scott, whilst Mercedes decides to allow Breda to move back in. Plot Laurie has slept on the couch. He asks Sinead if she's made a decision. Nancy, Sienna and Brody clear up the school of littered posters of Sienna and Laurie with a heart around them. Yasmine furiously informs Misbah of Ste's post, but Misbah points out the reprimanding responses. Peri vents to Jonny about being feeling lonely following Lily's death. Scott helps clear Lily's room, but assures Diane that only the things Lily didn't want would be going to the charity shop. Scott arranges a date at lunchtime. Mercedes is cold towards Breda. She tells Sylver that she wants it to be her and the kids without Breda interfering. Yasmine tells Misbah that she can't stop being angry at Ste. Misbah tells her that Ste wants to get a reaction out of her. Peri asks if Yasmine would like to join her at The Teahouse, but Yasmine refuses. Misbah shows her the troll's posts posts. Misbah tells Peri that she thinks Ste and his friends posted the meme. Sienna tells Brody that she is being avoided by the other staff members at work. Brody convinces Sienna not to give up. Laurie confronts Sienna and Brody tells Laurie that he deserves to have his comeuppance. Martine and Lisa find a miserable Scott at a bar and invite him on their boozy lunch. He snaps at them before his date arrives. Brody notices Laurie get into his car. Brody slams the door shut and gets in the driver's seat, unaware that he's being recorded. Sienna is horrified to see Brody drive off in Laurie's car. Mercedes starts to feel guilty when she sees how much Bobby and Max will miss Breda. Brody stops Laurie from leaving the car and tries to make him confess. Lisa is worried about Scott and she and Maxine tell his date to get lost. Scott gets upset upon Lisa mentioning Lily, and Lisa and Maxine comfort him. Laurie tries to convince Brody that Sienna is lying. Brody compares Laurie to Buster and decides to take him to the police. Laurie tries to change his mind and Brody gets out and storms off. Mercedes tells Breda that she's changed her mind. She tells Breda that she got overprotective of her family when she moved in. Breda apologises for being controlling. Scott arrives home to Lily's boxes everywhere. Scott admits to Martine and Lisa that she just needed a distraction from Lily. Scott begins to get overwhelmed and runs upstairs. Lisa gets an idea on how to cheer Lily up. Peri confronts Ste about the meme. Jonny tries to convince Peri that someone else did it, but she doesn't believe him. Peri makes Ste admit to posting the picture and they have an explosive argument. Peri tells Ste that Jonny likes her, and Ste is the only reason she and Jonny aren't together. Sienna tells Brody off for kidnapping Laurie. Laurie tells Sienna that Brody kidnapped him, but refuses to call the police. She wants to call the police, but he corners her and shouts at her. She refuses to kiss him and he gets angry. Hannah hears the shouting and goes to investigate. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen (uncredited; voice only) *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019